Worried
by kerapal bubbles
Summary: There were many words that Allen Schezar would use to describe the Fanelian king at that moment: worried, scared, nervous being some of them. Because Hitomi was in the next room, in pain, and Van couldn't be there with her. VH FLUFF WARNING R&R plz


**This is gonna be kinda short, kinda sweet, really fluffy. VxH hope y'all enfoy it!! :D**

**Btw: this is my first Escafic! (That I've deemed worthy to put up here anyways…)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Vision of Escaflowne, then maybe the things in this fanfiction would actually be happening. ;) so no, I do not own Escaflowne.**

**E S C A F L O W N E**

There were a lot of words that could describe Van Fanel. Kind, strong, a little hot tempered, very handsome, and one person even knew him to be very loving. But at this particular moment in time, there was a completely different set of words that Allen Schezar would use to describe the Fanelian king: worried, nervous, excited, angry, and somewhat fearful. All evident on the young king's face as he continued to pace in front of a rather large door. Another sigh escaped the knight's lips as he uttered for probably the fifteenth time in those long 5 hours:

"Will you calm down? She's going to be alright." And for the fifteenth time, Van glared at the Knight of Caeli. "How would you know?" the black haired king retorted heatedly. "All I know is that if you hadn't been so stressed, Millerna might have let you in there," Allen replied, the vision of calmness as always. Van sat down on a stone bench nearby and buried his head in his hands, his messy bangs being pushed away from his face. He cringed as another painful sounding scream reached his ears from the room just beyond his reach.

Hitomi was in there, and she needed him, he just knew it! Even Merle had been allowed in there with her, but Van couldn't go. _'I'm sorry Van, but as stressed as you are you might cause Hitomi to be more stressed as well, and that wouldn't help her condition much,' _Millerna had said, as she pushed past him and closed the door tightly behind her. That was five hours ago.

At this rate, Van figured he'd be up all night worrying for the woman he loved so much, but then again he didn't care. He was going to stay right in that hallway until he was allowed in to see her. They'd been in the middle of a banquet when Hitomi had suddenly doubled over in pain. Van, being the concerned man he was, quickly asked what was wrong. "I think it's my time," she had weakly replied. **(AN: If you guys haven't figured out what's going on by now, I am ashamed of thee)** Millerna had quickly rushed her (well, slowly because of her condition) into this bedchamber, and for the past 5 hours, Van had been listening to Hitomi's screams getting louder.

Then he heard what was probably the loudest scream of them all, but after it died down, he heard the most wonderful sound in the world: the high pitched cry of a baby. Van quickly stood up, allowing all the burdens to flow away as relief flooded his system. _'Thank the gods,'_ was the first thought that came through his mind. Followed very soon by, _'I'm a father.' _Not too long after, Millerna opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Van." He sighed heavily, before quickly asking, "How are they?" Merle poked her head out and she and Millerna sprouted identical grins. "They're all fine in there, Van-sama," she said happily. Van raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then Millerna spoke again.

"Hitomi had twins, Van." The Fanelian king nearly fell back into the bench. But, being the calm, cool, composed Fanel he was, he merely let the biggest smile light up his face. "You can go see her now." The words Van had been waiting to hear for five hours. Without hesitation, Van stepped briskly across to the center of the room, where Hitomi was sitting up in the bed, holding two small bundles in her arms.

Outside, Allen couldn't help but smile as he watched his friend enter the room to see his wife. As he and Millerna closed the door, he turned to the two females in his presence with that small smile on his face. "In all my years of knowing him, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before," he said softly. Merle and Millerna nodded.

_**Inside**_

"Van." Just hearing her voice, he could tell she was exhausted. Stepping over to his wife, he wiped away the sweat on her brow and kissed it ever so gently, before looking at the infants. Both were sleeping comfortably, and as Hitomi gently passed one of the babes to him, he was scared that the infant might wake up.

"That one's the girl," Hitomi quietly pointed out, tired as she was. "Then the other is a boy?" Van asked just as quietly. Hitomi nodded. "He looks just like you." Van chuckled, examining the baby girl in his arms. "This one looks like you," he stated, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I want to call her Yukari," Hitomi said. Van nodded, and the baby opened her little eyes; they were the same garnet color as her father's. "She's got my eyes," he laughed softly. Yukari managed a tiny, toothless smile before nestling back into her blanket and falling asleep again. "Let's hope the boy has mine. What should we call him?" Hitomi asked. Van thought for a moment before saying softly, "Dune."

"Dune…" Hitomi looked down at the little boy with a wisp of black hair atop his head. "I think it's perfect." Van smiled, and looked back at his wife. Tired, sweaty, and with a flushed face, Van still thought she was a vision of beauty.

"I love you, Hitomi." Said queen managed a tired smile (that still seemed to melt Van's very being). "I love you too, Van."

Dune yawned in her arms, and blinked slowly, opening his green eyes. Hitomi giggled. "He does have my eyes." Dune seemed intrigued by her emerald orbs, and gazed at them for a bit, before falling back asleep in his mother's arms.

When Millerna came to check on the new family almost an hour later, she laughed softly at what she saw: all four of them, Van and Hitomi holding the babies, curled up on the large bed; sleeping.

**E S C A F L O W N E**

**I toldya it was gonna be fluffy! I warned ya!!! And this is based off the series, not the movie (because Dune was Folken's name before he joined the Black Dragon clan, and I don't think Van would name his kid after his evil older brother). So yeah! I hope everybody enjoyed it; please leave me reviews; they make me happy. 3 luv juu everybody!!!!**

**R E V I E W P L E A S E T H A N K Y O U ! ! ! !**


End file.
